highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Norah Brooks
Norah Brooks (ノラ·ブルックス) is a survivor of the Outbreak and a well-known internet blogger, known by her alias, Brooke (ブルック). Appearance Norah is half-Asian and half-British, with silky black hair that she keeps in a ponytail and dark grey eyes. Her skin tone is between olive and pale and her height and weight are that of an average nineteen-year-old. She has some small scars on her knee from when she was six and a dog had attacked her, and also has her ears pierced - two silver rings along her left ear as well as a silver stud in both ears. Her usual attire consists of a red flannel shirt with long sleeves and usually unbuttoned, a white tank top, worn-out skinny jeans, and dark sneakers. When the weather heats up, she just takes off the flannel shirt and holds onto it while she moves about. Personality Norah's generally a very relaxed person, often sleeping an average of over twelve hours a day and spending her waking hours being lazy or mellowing out. She's gained the habit of keeping extremely quiet at all times, which came from her parents never being home when she was awake, and finds herself actually liking the silence. She's able to keep calm about most creepy/scary things, and would most likely say "Come at me, bro" if she saw the Slenderman in her house. She tends to look bored, if not tired, on most occasions, but inside she's actually intrigued by some of the stuff going on. The only time she will ever seem agitated is when a dog is near her or someone asks her about her scars. She also rarely gets angry, and makes it hard for people to piss her off. History Norah's past was pretty average, aside from her parents' late night jobs that left her on her own most days of the week. The biggest and most fearsome moment in her life (aside from zombies) was when a feral dog attacked her and almost broke her leg when she was six. After finishing high school and getting her usual grades every year, Norah made the decision to take a year off from her studies and just relax, and then eventually started a blog three weeks into her gap year, which had around one thousand five hundred followers before the Outbreak. Norah would be very willing to speak of her past, but will tend to avoid the whole dog thing. Skills and Weapons Norah is an all-round computer wiz, with a bit of upper arm strength that never fails her and a silence so golden that she can easily sneak up on people. She is also a fast runner, and is usually seen using a baseball bat as a weapon. She does have a Smith and Wesson on her person after she encounters a dead police officer, but rarely uses it due to the sound it makes. Trivia *Norah was a very popular blogger before the Outbreak, having over one and a half thousand followers in Japan alone, and sometimes co-blogged with Takashi Komuro, whom she referred to as T.K. *Norah has a liscence, but opts to ride a motorcyle over a car. *Her last blog was about how crazy people can be, explaining how she'd recieved a call from her girlfriend and found out that some crazy guy had bitten her on the street. Quotes (To Takashi) "Dude, stop sulking. It's affecting those around you." "Is this gonna be one of those movies where the cheerleader dies fir- Oh, wait, yep; it is." Category:Female Characters Category:Characters